


Prank Gone Wrong (Gone Sexual)

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Mingi and Yunho decide to surprise Hongjoong with a birthday prank.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	Prank Gone Wrong (Gone Sexual)

The adage went that hindsight was 20/20, but looking back, Yunho and Mingi couldn't recall why they thought the idea was all that funny in the first place. Really, it was Seonghwa who hyped them up for it, maintaining that it would’ve been one hell of a prank if they pulled it off.

It began with a rental car. They reserved a sedan with a trunk where if Mingi could fit inside, then Hongjoong definitely could. They sprang for paid parking by the studio, wearing their ski masks as beanies while they waited. That way, at a moment’s notice, they were able to pull them on.

Hongjoong broadcasted on Vlive for his birthday. They kept the broadcast open on Yunho’s phone to keep an eye on when he'd be wrapping up.

While Hongjoong was sharing novice production tips, Mingi turned to Yunho. "Are we going to film grabbing him?"

"One of us would have to subdue him. I could do that while you record it."

"He's going to be so scared," Mingi said through a small laugh, joined by Yunho.

"Thank you, Atiny, for all the birthday wishes and -" on recognizing the words and the tone, both turned to the phone and waited for Hongjoong to officially end the live. Both pulled on their masks, keeping their eyes on the building's exit. It didn't take long before they spotted him, so they left the vehicle and rushed him. They grabbed either arm and pulled him along for a few steps before he realized what was going on and tried wrenching out of their grasps.

"You won't get hurt if you keep quiet and comply," Yunho warned in a deliberately deepened voice. He pulled back at Hongjoong's arm as he jerked away, not enough to hurt him, but enough to send a warning. Hongjoong was compliant after that, though rigid as he was pressed against the rear of the vehicle, arms tied behind him with practiced knots.

At that, Mingi pulled out his phone and began recording while Yunho handled Hongjoong into the trunk, keeping his mouth covered to muffle him just before shutting it.

They tried not to break, but it was difficult to keep quiet in the front while driving. Mingi and Yunho's eyes met briefly at a red light, sharing suppressed laughter. They'd blown too much money on the prank, so they'd be damned if they broke and let out their real voices. It was surprising Hongjoong was as easy as he was. They couldn’t hear any hollering or knocking about in the trunk, at any rate. 

They didn't have to go far from Seoul before they pulled onto country roads. They took off into a field, ground leveled by tire tracks from vehicles that'd passed through. Yunho drove deep into the field until they were far away enough from the paved roads where it was out of sight in case Hongjoong decided to make a break for it.

They pulled their masks back on and stepped out of the vehicle. Mingi launched the camera again while Yunho got Hongjoong out of the trunk.

"Please," Hongjoong pleaded. "Please, don't hurt me." He thrashed a bit from Yunho's hold, but when that was futile he made an appeal by pressing up against Yunho's side.

If anything, Mingi commended Hongjoong's surprising calm in the face of the situation. If it were him, he'd be a complete wreck.

Hongjoong looked between Mingi and Yunho. "I have money."

With a firm hand on Hongjoong’s shoulder, Yunho pulled him back. "We don't want your money."

Hongjoong wrenched out of the grip, but he fell forward onto his knees, face-first into Yunho's legs. Yunho kept him restrained with a hold on the back-collar of his sweatshirt. The idea was a few scare tactics, then a grand reveal they’d get on camera where they’d probably catch hell for it. It was the sort of thing they were supposed to look back on and laugh.

From that position, Hongjoong moved to his knees and looked up. Wide, wary eyes darted between them. Suddenly, it wasn't nearly as funny as they thought it would be. Mingi was actually beginning to feel kind of bad. He thought about signalling to Yunho to call an early end to the prank, but Hongjoong moved and it was so sudden that they anticipated another escape attempt. His back straightened, however, and his cheek moved upward and inward on Yunho's thigh.

"I can,” what Hongjoong said was just above a whisper, but Mingi was able to make it out. "I can do whatever you want." To illustrate, he nuzzled Yunho's crotch with the tip of his nose. Mingi knew Yunho only breathed like that out of shock, but he could understand how Hongjoong misinterpreted it as encouragement. Something in his eyes changed, like a gaining of resolve when he pressed onward, lips feeling around until it stopped at a spot and sucked over the fabric. The next sigh out of Yunho was slower, shakier.

Yunho looked to Mingi. Mingi shrugged, followed it with the mouthing of an, 'I don't know what to do, either', leaving both effectively frozen by the present consequences.

Mingi was not even sure why he was still filming, but that thought was secondary to the impressive dexterity displayed by Hongjoong's mouth, not only managing to pop open the button on Yunho's jeans with his tongue, but also managing to pull the zipper down with his teeth. They dropped a little around the hips without anything to fasten them in place, and Hongjoong got a good bite on them to lower them further, revealing Yunho's boxers and the swell in the crotch where he’d gotten a bit hard. He shuddered when the mouth honed in and sucked over the tip of his cock through the fabric.

God, Hongjoong was a sight. He kept looking back and forth, himself. Every time his eyes made contact with the camera Mingi felt it in his stomach. He caught the way the tongue dragged, creating dark, wet spots over where he sucked. Mingi couldn't be sure since he'd mostly been watching through his phone screen, but he thought he saw the corners of Hongjoong's mouth briefly upturned when his tongue prodded along.

"Oh my God." Yunho let out his real voice, but it was so affected and labored that it was fairly difficult to identify. At least, that's what Mingi hoped.

Once Yunho was mostly hard, Hongjoong maneuvered the boxers so his cock popped out of the hole. Hongjoong looked at it, then another look toward the camera. He dared forward, closed his mouth proper over the tip and began sucking. Cheeks hollowed as he sucked, making sure strokes with his mouth. Lips clamped, he made out the workings of the jaw. When he took it deeper, Yunho groaned out loud.

When Hongjoong pulled off, he looked toward Mingi, lips slick, maybe plumped up a bit from the activity. He swiped his tongue along the bottom lip and it sure looked appealing, as thoughtless as the tick may have been. "You too." He never heard Hongjoong's voice so deep before, never imagined the man could make a plea sound like a command. With an odd maneuvering of his shoulders, Hongjoong was able to push his sweats down a bit from the back, folding the waistband down below his ass while on his haunches. He stood some to raise his ass, kept bent at his torso to keep his head cock-height. "Use me how you’d like.”

Mingi was horrified, and if he were a better man it would've stopped at that, but he was also wildly turned on. He looked to Yunho for guidance, hoping that years of friendship would have caused them to develop telepathy. Instead, Yunho looked sorta catatonic while Hongjoong went back to sucking his cock.

It almost looked like he regained consciousness when the thousand yard stare on him had fixed itself on Hongjoong. Yunho bristled and shoved the other back roughly, though he kept his hold on either of Yunho's hips to steady himself.

"I'll do better," came the appeal. His approach changed, sticking out the flat of his tongue on a slow sweep up the underside of the shaft, to the head where he opened his mouth wide before taking the head. Something showy, and apparently effective, because Yunho's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

Yunho looked at Mingi, a quick-jerk gesture of his head in an urgent glance at Hongjoong, repeated a handful of times as if to say, ‘Don't make me the only culprit here.’

It probably wasn't a good idea. Actually, it was a terrible idea. But Mingi had been waiting for some sort of contingency and with the lack of any ability to effectively communicate, that was as good as it was going to get. 

"I don't need much prep. Just don't go too hard," Hongjoong said when Mingi made his first step toward him.

Mingi didn't spend too much time examining why he was so hard, why he was feeling admittedly excited at the prospect of getting his dick wet, even given the circumstances. When he looked at Yunho and saw the shut eyes and parted lips, he wondered just how good Hongjoong was at sucking cock to earn a reaction like that.

Hongjoong wiggled his hips a bit, raising them with an arch of his back that made his ass look more prominent and rounded. Mingi looked to Yunho a final time, hoping for some kind of guidance or an expression that would somehow provide the clarity to make sense of how they got themselves into this mess and how they were going to get themselves out. Instead, Hongjoong backed his ass up square against his crotch. It wasn't anything to scoff at. His cock twitched just seeing it, rounded and and pressed flushed, curving into what he could see of Hongjoong's waist with how his sweatshirt rode up in the back. 

Fuck. Then it clicked to finally turn the camera off, to put his phone away and free up his hands to grab Hongjoong's bared hips, unsure whether to push him off or pull him in. The other grinding back against him didn't help any with pinpointing the solution.

Mingi backed up a bit, slipping a finger into the hole, surprised by how it fluttered open. The slide of it was easy, a little wetter than he expected. Sure, he thought that was weird, but not worth examining when he felt like a stiff breeze would make him cum at that rate. He fished his cock out by the hasty working down of his pants. Took a last look at Yunho whose eyes opened up, though lidded and focused on Hongjoong's one man show.

Well, there went any of the guidance he’d hoped for. He lined his cock head up, pressed lightly. Hongjoong's hole expanded as he pushed, a slow, tight swallowing around him that almost had him letting out his real voice. Instead, he reminded himself to suppress it, sounding like a weakened motor with his pisspoor job at tamping down a groan. Slowly, he sunk his cock in, had to stop himself because he felt like he'd blow his load if Hongjoong so much as coughed.

He had to admit, he looked damn good in Hongjoong's hole with that tight, grippy tugging on him at every micro-thrust. He had his phone in hand again and the camera launched, only gave a moment's thought of how stupid it was. In the end, though, what was one more blunder in an ocean of fuckups? He hit record, got footage first of Hongjoong's hole twitching around him before he started moving, slowly fucking in half-thrusts to build up to bottoming out.

He didn't realize Yunho was cumming until it was already happening. When he'd just become aware of it, he heard the gulps from Hongjoong swallowing it down without a moment's hesitation.

Yunho stepped back, pulling his pants back on with a barely audible swear. He became the spectator while Mingi maneuvered Hongjoong, making it easier on the both of them by shuffling and turning to bend the other over the trunk of the sedan. Hongjoong braced himself and looked over his shoulder. "You can cum inside me." And if Mingi didn't know any better, it sounded like a request with the underlying breathy urgency of begging.

Given it was Hongjoong's birthday, some foolhardy part of Mingi thought, 'Well, if that's what he wants.' He couldn't keep his shooting hand steady, it was shaking so much with the deep thrusts. Maybe he went a little too hard as Hongjoong’s lighter moans went louder and came from further back in his throat, but he was too close to cumming to afford any lingering thoughts.

He wanted to swear aloud so bad, to say anything just to get his voice out. He bit down on his bottom lip, pulling Hongjoong’s ass flush to him to cum deep. He chased every last bit of pleasure he got out of that, nearly bearing the brunt of his weight on the other waiting for his cock to soften up a bit before slipping out. Steadier now, he shot the pull out and got footage of Hongjoong’s clenching hole oozing cum.

Ending the recording, he was grateful Yunho didn’t look judgmental when he exchanged glances with him. Instead, Yunho took something of a commanding role and gestured to the car. “Trunk,” he mouthed and Mingi nodded.

"We're letting you go.” Yunho put on that fake deep voice again. "We'll drop you back off in the city." Hongjoong was much more pliant the second time around, getting into the trunk with little fuss after the promise of release.

Before starting the car, Yunho pulled his phone out and typed something up quickly, turning the phone to Mingi to show what he’d written. "We'll release him a few blocks from the company building. We'll return the car, walk home and buy his cake."

After Mingi read it and nodded, they drove off, quick to free Hongjoong by a frequented convenience store. They rid him of his binding by using a small set of garden shears they bought for the occasion, dumping all the wares then and there. They promptly got back in the car as soon as Hongjoong was out of sight and drove back to the rental lot.

Mingi leaned back in his seat, too exhausted to sit upright. "That went really fucking bad.”

"I know.” Yunho nearly ran a red, stopping abruptly. "Shit. I hope he didn't see the plates."

"You don't think he's going to report it, do you?"

"I don't know. Why wouldn't he?" Yunho slammed the upper part of a steering wheel, letting another swear loose. “I’m going to kill Seonghwa.”

“We’re so fucked.”

They were glad the rental place was already closed, meaning they could drop off the vehicle and the keys without having to actually face another person asking them how they enjoyed their rental. Once they started on foot on their trip to the bakery, though, Mingi turned to Yunho. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but something's bugging me."

"What is it?"

"Was he hard? I couldn't tell from my angle."

"I don't know." Yunho was quiet for a moment. "I was too distracted to notice. Why, what difference does that make?"

"I don't know if it makes a difference, I was just curious."

"No, you definitely have more on your mind."

Mingi really battled with himself on the next question before biting the bullet and asking, "Was the blowjob good?"

"Ugh, Mingi-"

"Not like that. Not in the obvious way. I mean, was he good at it?"

"Uh, yeah?" The look Yunho gave him made it clear he still didn’t know what Mingi meant.

"He was also- he wasn't loose, but it was easy. And I don't think anal is supposed to be that easy."

"Well, what do you know about anal?"

"Nothing.” Mingi deflated a bit. “I don't know."

Yunho reached out, stopping Mingi with a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to have to face this head on. I know you feel bad, but there's no use being in denial about it."

"You're right, I'm probably just freaking out still."

Yunho squeezed his shoulder, supportive, and no matter what happened, it really made Mingi feel a little better.

They returned with the cake by dark. Hongjoong was surrounded by the rest of the members, looking no worse for wear. If anything, he looked quite cheerful.

To Mingi, he thought it meant Hongjoong was putting on a brave face. "We got your cake, hyung."

Hongjoong looked at both of them, all smiles. "Thank you guys." He even stood on greeting them, giving each a quick, one-armed hug after they set the cake down on the table.

While the other six celebrated, Yunho and Mingi sat next to each other, pulling their chairs back a little bit to cast long, pensive glances at each other between grimacing at themselves.

-

It was around midnight when Hongjoong decided to sleep. Seonghwa was already sitting on his own bed, scrolling through his phone. He didn't even spare a glance at Hongjoong when he greeted him. "They looked scared shitless.”

Hongjoong chuckled. "I plan to tell them tomorrow. I think they can manage one night."

Seonghwa clicked his teeth, but set his phone down, turning fully to Hongjoong. "I take it that it went well, then?"

"Easier than I thought.”

"Yeah?"

"Mingi got most of it on video. If they didn't already delete it I'll have to show you. You know, for a second I was worried he'd notice the lube."

Now Seonghwa laughed, somewhat incredulous. "I didn't think you'd pull it off."

"I couldn't have done it without you convincing them." After dressing for bed, he stood by the light switch, shot another grateful grin at Seonghwa. “Thanks again.”

Seonghwa smiled back. "Happy birthday."

Then it was lights out.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'm going to write something about ateez getting abducted by aliens or something and the summary is just going to be "ateez have a rough day"


End file.
